The Centralized Cancer Patient Data System is an important mandated resource of the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center (WCCC). It gathers, codes, stores, retrieves, and reports data on all patients seen at the Center and its affiliated hospitals. It services, in addition to its administrative function, as an important source of research and evaluation data. The University of Wisconsin Tumor Registry is currently fully operational. Funds from previous grants have been used to develop a computerized data entry system, improve case finding, and construct a mechanism for case reporting to the SAQC Center. During this grant period we propose to improve the quality of the data reported, complete development of an automated edit checking system and markedly decrease the amount of time necessary for case finding and reporting. We will continue our support of research and evaluation activities with particular emphasis on enhancing our existing technique for providing information on the Center's treatment and education programs.